


A Vow

by cheyotic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, ajdasdkafa this is cute tho, and raditz is a respectful boi, i have no other tags sorry, it is LITERALLY 2:18 am i should be asleep, oh yeah, vegeta is emotionally inept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyotic/pseuds/cheyotic
Summary: Short lil' Radgeta/Vegeditz drabble.
Relationships: Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Vow

“You smell disgusting. Go bathe.” 

Vegeta wrinkled his nose as his crewmate passed him. Raditz turned and brought up a tuft of his hair, inhaling. His face replicated the Prince’s as he gagged at his own funk. 

“I guess I do. Wanna shower with me? Conserve water and all that?”

Vegeta’s face flushed. “Of course not. If I was seen showering with third-class trash my father would  _ kill _ me! Go shower by yourself.”

Raditz didn’t have a denying bone in his body to even pretend to think Vegeta wasn’t the most attractive man on the ship (though, there weren’t many options in the first place), or in his entire race for that manner. While Raditz, as a kid, wasn’t much of a looker until 13, Vegeta had always been handsome. He wasn’t just some pretty face, no. He was strong, sensible, independent. He was everything Raditz had strived to be. Now, they both stood on the cusp of adulthood at eighteen years old, and Vegeta had  _ just now _ started realizing how he really felt about the wild and long-haired shipmate.

“Vegeta, our parents are dead, remember? The only person here to judge you is Nappa, and he’s oblivious. Just say you're going to take a nap in your quarters and he’ll leave you be!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I am not going to shower with you and that overgrown mop you call hair. You stink, you shed, and you take up all the room in the shower anyways.”

Raditz gripped his chest in feigned offence. “You of all Saiyans should know our hair is  _ genetic _ , mister ‘Vegeta-the-fourth-with-the-spikiest-hair-ever’.”

Vegeta glared and, without a word, marched off to his quarters. Raditz rolled his eyes and chuckled, wandering off to the showers to feel less grimy.

-

Raditz whistled a quiet tune as he tried to dry most of his hair. He was months from his shedding season, but still pulled out the occasional tuft from his mane. He opted for a towel around his waist instead of his bodysuit, not wanting to smell like a heaping pile of garbage any longer. The same arm and leg straps his father had given him so long ago laid on top the dirty pile, but he disregarded how dirty they were, rinsed them, and slid them back onto his tanned body. He wandered down the hallway towards his room, but stopped when he passed the open door to Vegeta’s room.

He knocked lightly, peeking his head in. “Prince? You in here?”

“Come in. I’ll be just a moment.”

Raditz stepped in carefully, taking in the bedroom. It was vastly different from his own, large wardrobe, personal bathroom (though devoid of a shower), comfy bed. All the signs of a Prince, or at least the upper class. He brought a towel to his head and continued to dry his hair, careful to not drip any water on the pristine floors.

“Sorry I was just-” Vegeta stopped mid sentence. He secretly drank in the sight of the taller Saiyan. His scar-covered muscles looked beautiful in this light, though Vegeta would never admit to thinking that. His hair looked softer than ever, almost like you could curl up and lay on it for hours. Vegeta blushed, and immediately turned around.

“Raditz! Go get dressed! Why are you here, and half  _ naked _ .”

“Awh,” Raditz fake pouted. “I thought you loved seeing me naked.” Though Vegeta couldn’t see it, he felt the wink that followed those words.

“ _ Why  _ are you in here? What if Nappa sees?”

Raditz scoffed. “Look, ‘Geta,” he lightly pushed the door shut, a click latching it into place and another locking it. “My room’s shut too, so now he’ll think we’re both sleeping. You’re safe you moron.”

Vegeta only turned around enough to catch Raditz in his peripherals. “You sure? He’d ridicule us until the day we died.”

“What’s he gonna see? Us talking? Unless you’re  _ planning _ on doing something not-so age appropriate.” Raditz took a cautious step forward. He slung his extra towel over his shoulder and rested his hand on his waistline. 

“I wasn’t- I just- He- You- Why are you in here again?”

“Couldn’t dry all my hair. Mind helping me? I smell good now.”

Vegeta’s face dusted pink. In the short moments they had together, he rather enjoyed combing Raditz hair, though it was normally coarse and thick. It looked so soft, so silky smooth, that Vegeta couldn’t help himself.

“Sit down then. Give me your towel.”

Raditz smirked and began to remove the towel around his waist, causing Vegeta to go into a small panic.

“Not that one! The one you were using for your hair!” 

“Well, to be fair,” Raditz smirked, walking forward, placing a hand softly on Vegeta’s face. “You never specified,” Raditz leaned forward, his nose centimeters from the Prince’s. The last two words were spoken in a whisper. “Which towel.”

A shiver shot down Vegeta’s spine from the smoothness of Raditz’ voice. His tail spiked and waved eagerly, while his face got redder with every passing second.

“D-do you want me to dry your hair or not?”

“I’d rather you pull it.” Raditz whispered, still centimeters away from the Prince’s face. 

The air from their words danced on each other's lips. To Raditz, it was intoxicating. The warmth of his Prince’s breath torturing him in the best ways. To Vegeta, however, it was nerve wracking and somewhat erotic. Vegeta swallowed hard, his lips parting ever so slightly. He was ready to close the gap on his own.

“If you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Raditz spoke, almost inaudibly. “You should go ahead and do it. Only if you want to, though.” A large hand brushed Vegeta’s cheek.

Vegeta gently leaned into the touch. His entire body was on fire. He needed to make a decision.

“Fuck it.”

The young Prince leaned forward, closing the small gap between the crewmates. Raditz, being one to easily read people, didn’t launch into a hungry kiss off the cuff. In the years of their unconventional relationship, this was the first time Vegeta had ever moved first,  _ and Raditz loved it _ . The kiss was sweet and short-lived, but nothing shy of amazing. Raditz sucked in a steady breath while Vegeta seemed winded.

“I’m sorry- I did- I just-”

Raditz kissed Vegeta again. “Don’t apologize. It was nice. I’d be okay with more like that in the future.”

Vegeta swallowed hard. While he knew his persona was coveted; a brave, fearless warrior who could handle anything, he would willingly admit Raditz outranked him in emotional capability. A small giggle escaped the Prince’s lips.

“Yeah. Yeah I could too. Now, let’s see about drying that hair of yours.”

-

Vegeta was curled in Raditz’ lap, playing with the ends of his hair, while Raditz focused on brushing another section of his hard-to-manage heap. The Prince nestled his cheek into his lover’s thigh, the dull red of the band catching his eye.

“Hey, Raditz?”

“Hm? What’cha need?”

“Why do you still wear these?” Vegeta lightly pulled at the rubber.

“They were my dad’s. Mom said they always go to the youngest child, but Kakarot hadn’t been born yet. They didn’t know they’d have a second child, so dad gave ‘em to me.”

Vegeta hummed, continuing to play with the bands. Raditz leaned down, pressing his forehead against the Prince’s temple. “Hey ‘Geta?”

“Yeah ‘Ditz?”

“Will you be my everything?”

Vegeta rolled over to look Raditz in the eyes. His entire body was in flight mode, panicking due to his emotional ineptitude, but the most important organ in his body was yelling something entirely different.

“You mean like-”

“Hold on, I want to give you something.”

Raditz slowly pushed off the Prince, standing and nearly flying out the door. Vegeta sat patiently, awaiting the mane to return to his doorway. In a matter of moment Raditz was back, but he held a small box in his hand wrapped in dark blue paper and a gold and white bow on top.

“I was gonna wait until your birthday, but I think now is the right time.”

He sat back down, pulling Vegeta back into his original perch. Vegeta eyed the box carefully, skeptical of its contents. He unwrapped it slowly, and removed the lid from the box. A pair of pristine white gloves sat in the box, seemingly brand new.

“Put ‘em on. See how they fit.”

Vegeta was speechless. He pulled on the glove. They were tough and leathery on the outside, but the insides felt like silk. Raditz watched expectantly as Vegeta flexed his hand and fingers.

“I love them. Thanks, ‘Ditz.”

“So, about my question?”

Vegeta giggled, pulling off his right glove. “I thought you’d never ask.”

At the age of eighteen, Vegeta finally knew how to deal with his emotions. He smiled as Raditz placed his right thumb on his forehead, and followed suit by placing his in the center of Raditz’. 

“You first. You asked me.”

Raditz sucked in a deep breath, eyes glossy from unshed tears. “I swear until demise to protect and cherish you.”

Vegeta smiled, “I swear until demise to protect and cherish you.”

Raditz leaned forward, catching Vegeta’s lips in a tender kiss. Warm, salty tears ran down his face as he pulled his hand away from Vegeta’s forehead, moving the hand to the base of Vegeta’s neck. Vegeta let his hand drop, allowing all control of the kiss to be given to Raditz. They separated, staggering breaths filling the space between them. Vegeta smiled, wiping a tear away from Raditz’ cheek.

They then whispered quietly in unison, to bind the ceremony and make all spoken true:

_ “You mean everything to me.” _


End file.
